swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybernetic
Cybernetics refers to a type of biomechanical equipment used to replace body parts. Some cybernetics enhance the body part they replaced by granting skill mods and special abilities. However, armor can not be equipped on any part of a cybernetic limb. Further, equipped weapons will prevent right arm cybernetic special abilities from functioning. Cybernetic Specialists can install or remove any cybernetics for a fee of 5000 credits for the procedure. They are located on the second floor of major Medical Centers. Cybernetic arms can be found as quest rewards and loot on Kashyyyk. However, cybernetic legs can no longer be obtained, apart from trading with another player who previously received them as the result of being cloned off planet from their death during the release of Rage of the Wookiees until Update Notes: May 1 2005. During this time there was a random chance (approximately 20%) that a character would receive gray generic (no skill mods or special abilities) cybernetic left arm, right arm, or legs when killed on an elite planet (Dathomir, Yavin IV, etc.) where they had not stored clone data. Cybernetic rewards Cybernetic right arms A Cybernetic Deconstruction Arm *+5 Reverse engineering chance *+110 Luck Reward for completing High Quality Resource Collection. Critical Snipe Cybernetic Arm * Effects: +10 Ranged Distance, -10 General Ranged Accuracy * Ability: /cyborgCriticalSnipe (ranged deathblow) Although this is a rusty ugly arm, it is arguably one of the best arms for ranged professions because of the added +10 range. It is the first reward from Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. You won't be able to speak to the good doctor till you have finished almost all the other quests available from Yraka Nes first. When you have done enough for the Myyydril people and for Yraka, she will tell you to go speak to the doctor. He will then give you a quest to retrieve his equipment from the Dead Forest. The first thing you need to do is go to Kkowir Forest into the area with all the moss covered tree stumps and the Sayormi people. The easiest way to find what you need here is to go back to the entrance to Kkowir Forest and go east. Watch out for Cyrans the Unfeeling, as this Sayormi is harder than the rest and guards the entrance to this area. If your CL is high enough, Cyrans is nothing more than a nuisance though, so show him the business end of your weapon and move onward. Keep following the path, taking the left fork when you come to it. The right fork takes you to the Sayormi Queen, who is for another quest. Keep going north along the left fork until you see some Imperial Scout Troopers off to the right. They are standing next to a crate with a small white box on top of it. Open the radial menu on that box and hit use. This will update your quest log telling you to go to the Abandoned Camp, which is in the south west corner of the zone. It also has a POI marker, so use that to your advantage. Go there and look for another small white box on a crate to complete the mission. Head back to Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns for your cybernetic arm reward. Lightning Arm * Effects: 5% chance of delivering an electric shock when hitting an opponent with a melee weapon * Ability: /cyborgLightning (delivers a massive electric shock to a nearby opponent) The current drop of the Lightning arm is not as effective as the previous drop. The pre-nerf arms deal much more lightning damage, but its impossible to distinguish between the arms unless tested. This arm is a drop from N-K "Necrosis" himself. And it drops every time. Throwing Arm * Effects: None, Previously +20 Throw Range, -5 General Ranged Accuracy, - 5 General Melee Accuracy * Ability: None The Throw arm is the reward for the third and final quest from Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. For this you must kill one of the NK-3 droids that spawn along with Necrosis after speaking with Treun Lorn in the last cave area of the Myyydril Caves. The NK-3 droids are tough, not nearly as tough as Necrosis, but it can be quite a hassle single pulling them without bringing Necrosis and the other NK-3 along. There is a trick though, and to do it you need a pet. A droid with attack capabilities will work as long as you keep the droid a good distance away. What you need to do is have the droid attack the NK-3 you want to kill, and immediately tell the droid to follow you. This instantly agroes the NK-3 onto your pet. If your pet is too close and actually hits the NK-3, then you're in trouble. Necrosis and both NK-3's will go after your droid. Usually that's bad. Make sure you pet DOES NOT hit the NK-3 in anyway. When the single NK-3 comes running, pound it into dust. Quest complete. If you've got friends, you can try to take Necrosis if you want, but it's a very, VERY tough fight and you might pick up another cybernetic arm off the corpse (detailed below). On the other hand it's also the fastest way to get to the beginning of the Myyydril Caverns. Cybernetic left arms Revive Cybernetic Arm * Effects: +15 Healing Efficiency, -10 General Ranged Accuracy, -10 General Melee Accuracy * Ability: /cyborgRevive (revive a dead player once every 30 minutes) The infamous Revive Arm is the reward from Yraka Nes in the Myyydril Caverns. In order to get this quest you have to have done most of the other quests from the other villagers first, and you also need to have gotten atleast the first quest from the doctor. I can't seem to recall the details for all the other quests at this time, but will try and do the quests with an alt to write a more detailed guide. Just keep doing quests for the other villagers until you get the quest to kill the Unsor'is Queen from Yraka. The queen is fairly easy to kill and can be soloed by a CL 80 player with at least 1 tier in healing, such as Doctor 4xxx or CM 4xxx. It is better to duo though as the other Unsor'is in the cave will respawn fairly quickly. An easy means of getting the queen alone is to hit her with a DOT with a ranged weapon (sorry melee types) then run back near the entrance to her cave area and take an incapitation. All of the Unsor'is will go to their default spawn points, but hopefully the DOT will stick and keep going until you can stand up. Heal yourself up fast, because if the DOT is still going the queen is going to make a bee-line for you. The rest of the Unsor'is will stay inside though. Take her out and head back to Yraka for the cybernetic arms--deemed by many as one of the best in the game. The Revive Arm also has it's share of bugs. One known bug in my experience is were you die in Death Watch Bunker and someone uses a Revive arm on you to Rez you , then the incapacitation timer pops up and counts to 0 and stops at zero and never goes back to normal unless you contact CSR. So I would reccomend thinking twice about letting someone use a Revive arm on you. Sure Shot Cybernetic Arm * Effects: +5 Ranged Distance, +5 General Ranged Accuracy, -10 Melee Defense, -10 General Melee Accuracy * Ability: /cyborgSureShot (ranged attack with an accuracy bonus) Another "rusty ugly arm", this left arm matches its right partner, the arm rewarded by Dr. Kinesworthy above. This arm is granted at the end of the Great Hunter quests, which are part of the Clone Relics quests. Talk to Qakkee in the Bestine Cantina to start the Hunter Quests. First, you hunt Cannibal Dewbacks on Tatooine; next, you hunt Snorbals on Lok. The Snorbals can be hard to find, as they don't show up on the mission terminals - you have to find them yourself. As a reward, Qakkee gives you a Clone Wars Painting of a Clone Trooper, and then sends you to hunt Voritors on Dantooine. On mission terminals, choose missions to kill Jungle Voritors but note that when you arrive at the lair, the type you actually kill are Horned Voritor Lizards. (This part may be bugged - I had to do the mission 3 times before I was granted credit. - Some people suggest not using mission terminals but finding the voritors on your own...) After this, Qakkee sends you to kill a Rancor on Dathomir (or you can go to borvo's secret bunker just outside moneia and kill a very low lvl (>30) rancor), and rewards you with Clone Wars Paintings of General Grevious and a Clone Trooper. Finally, Qakkee sends you to kill Sawtooth in the Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. When you return to Qakkee, he gives you the cybernetic arm. If you put on the matching ranged arms, your total effects are: +15 (meters) Ranged Distance, -5 General Ranged Accuracy, -10 Melee Defense, -10 General Melee Accuracy, along with the two abilities, /cyborgCriticalSnipe and /cyborgSureShot. If the loss of Melee Defense is a concern to you, it might be worthwhile attaching only the Dr. Kinesworthy (right) arm of the pair, which gives you extended range at the cost of accuracy, but preserves your defenses. Strength Buff Cybernetic Arm * Effects: -10 Melee Defense, +5 General Melee Accuracy * Ability: /cyborgStrengthBuff (+200 Strength and +100 Stamina for 60 seconds) This is the second arm from Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. For this quest he wants you to kill a Wookiee by the name of Erriya deep in the Myydril Caves. Erriya is a little bit before the entrance to Necrosis, and can take quite some time to reach if you fight your way through all of the Urnsor'is in the cave. If you have sufficient healing, defense, and are combat level 80, it is entirely possible to simply run through the cave with burst run to reach Erriya. I strongly recommend that you run the cave at least once prior to using the Burst Run method to travel through just so that you know where to go. It's very easy to get lost while burst running, and hitting a dead end with 30 giant brain bugs beating on you is worse for your health than smoking a tar soaked cancer stick. Sources * Category:Cybernetics